It's Not Easy Being Me! (Matt x OC)
by SmolIrishPotato
Summary: Kairi (Kai) is a 23 year old female who's world turns upside down with one click of a mouse. - So many fandoms are going into this... hope you like it. Honerable Mentions Maddie Ash Cyrsten Andre Alyssa Sierra And Many More - Seriously Guys, this book would not be possible without you by my side!(There will also have Irish in it. I will provide translations)


**_hey guys! my name is nugget! this is my first book and my first fanfic. and I love Eddsworld and fandoms so this is my contribution to the fandom world._**

((Kairi's POV))

I woke up and slammed my head against the wall. I forgot. It was Edd's birthday, Shit. I got out of bed, thankful that I didn't change out of my clothes yesterday. I knocked on my brother's door. "Tom!" I yelled, "Get up or I'm gonna make you get up!." There was no reply. I got worried and picked the lock and slammed the door open- into Tom. He grabbed his nose. "Ow! What the Hell?" I covered his mouth. He smelled like Smirnoff. No wonder he's always drunk. "Shh!" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. "What's going on?" He said, muffled by my hand. He bit my finger and I recoiled back. I shook my hand ,"OW!" I whisper-yelled. He only Smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "Anyway," I started, crossing my arms. "It's Edd's birthday!" Tom stood upright. He forgot. "We didn't get him anything!"he said, obviously already pissed off. "You're more his best friend! How could you forget?" I said, starting to get pissed off too. "Oh shut up!" He growled at me and slammed his door shut, presumably to get changed. I sighed in protest, then made my way down the stairs. I heard clunking behind me- Tom I'm guessing. Then there were some lighter steps. I blew out a sigh of relief. It was only Matt. I stepped down the last stair, spun around, and checked my answers. I smiled, I was 100% correct. I gave a smile wave and to my confusion, a little blush. "Hi Matt!" "Hey Kai!" He said, running down the stairs, past Tom, and to me. I could've sworn I saw a blush on his face. I quickly pop up my small pink mirror that Matt gave me last year. Checking my reflection then popping it back in my hoodie pocket. I caught Matt staring at my pants. Shit. I forgot to change them. I've just released to the world that I have cutesy pajama pants. I look back up at him, he's now slightly blushing. He caught me looking at him, and I smiled a little more and followed Tom, who was now watching this entire scene from the counter in the kitchen. "I saw that blush there" he whispered to me. "Oh, shut up and help me get something from the garage!" I said, kicking him in the shin and walking to the garage. He begrudgingly followed. I uncover a wall and place it aside, then walk in the hole. "So this is what was behind my wall?" Tom asked following me inside the dimly lit room. I uncover something in a tarp "Ta Da!". " You got him a… soda machine and cat treats?" Tom said, clearly confused. "Yeah! Cause.. he likes Cola so much and Ringo is his, so…" I try to explain. "Okay, yeah fine. Get the cat treats and move!" Tom said, coming toward the soda machine. I grab the treats and move away. He was already pissed off. I watched as he picked up the machine, grunted, and walked slowly to the kitchen, lugging the machine with him. When he placed it down I laughed,"Not there! In that corner!" I pointed two feet away, at a corner. He scowled at me and shoved it over. Professional, thanks Tom. I smiled at him and he sat on the couch next to Matt, who was watching a little kids cartoon. I smiled even bigger. He was adorable- um, I mean, uh… I was still confused on how I saw him. I plugged the machine in and plugged it into the water system, then made sure it worked. Not only was there Cola, but there was also water, Smirnoff, lemonade, and cold hot chocolate. My favorite, of course. I placed the cat treats on top, then I heard footsteps down the stairs, followed by some light padding on the stairs. I smiled, covered the machine and treats, then rushed to the couch, pretending to watch with Matt. I looked up just in time to see Edd and Ringo, stepping down the last stair, his eyes only on me.

((Matt's POV))

I was in the living room. I had turned the TV onto a random kids show, but really, I was thinking about Kairi. She looked adorable in pajama pants, especially the panda ones she had on now. I didn't know she had those types of clothes. I saw her talk to Tom, then disappear in the garage. She and Tom came back 3 minutes later, him with a soda machine in his hands, and her with cat treats. Oh yeah, it was Edd's birthday. I completely forgot before then. Tom put the soda machine down. Kai pointed to the corner and giggled. He looked pissed but shoved it to the corner. He then came to sit by me and Kai went to set the machine up. I watched her, and Tom was watching me watch her, but I saw her getting up, so I faced my attention to the TV, and so did Tom. That was a good and close call. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her look at me. I blushed a little. She put the cat treats on top. I heard little clunks and light padding. Edd, of course, and Ringo. She covered it and sat by me, kinda leaning on me. I knew it wouldn't last forever, so I cherished it. Until Edd came down, and stared right at Kai. I lightly clenched my fist. Of course, why hadn't I known this before? Other people like her too, not just me. I stared at him and fake smiled. "Happy Birthday Edd!" I said, locking eyes with him. There was a string of tension. So he figured it out. "Thanks." He said, sort've brushing me off and looking at Kai again. "Happy B-Day Edd!" She said, grinning proudly. I dropped my act a little. Why was she being so nice and happy towards Edd? He smiled and blushed a little. That little blush proved my point. He did like her, dammit. " Thanks Kai!" He said looking very happy. I dropped my act completely. Kai noticed,"A-Are you ok Matt?" I looked at her, and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I said, a little too happy. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

 ** _Sorry that was short! If you like it punch it in the face like a boss!! and and I'll see you all in the next chapter._** ** _Buh-baye!_** ** _-Nugget_**


End file.
